


Ponies

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki a toujours eut un intérêt malsain pour les étalons depuis sa rencontre avec Svadilfari quand il était adolescent. D'autant plus que Sleipnir est quand même exceptionnel ! Et Loki ne veut que des petits exceptionnels. Pour ces nouvelles chaleurs, il est bien déterminé à trouver un étalon de qualité. A savoir s'il sera à deux ou quatre pattes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponies

On était au début de l'hiver.

La neige commençait tout juste à tomber sur New York.

Le temps était froid mais pas encore polaire bien que le froid soit très en avance cette année.

Torse nu et avec juste un short sur les reins, Loki jouait dans la neige fraiche comme un gosse à la plage.

Derrière la baie vitrée, emmitouflés dans des pulls et des bols de soupe/café/thé/tisanes/chocolat à la main, les Avengers regardaient faire le super vilain comme s'il avait perdu la tête.  
Seul Thor ne s'étonnait de rien, toujours habillé, comme toujours, de son éternelle armure sans manche. Comment ne congelait-il pas ? Mystère…

"- Salutations, Amis ! Vous voilà levés bien tôt !"

"- Ton frère est venu nous réveiller." Lâcha, lugubre, Barton.

Avec son mug de café à la main, emmitouflé dans une doudoune trop grande pour lui, il faisait presque petit garçon.

"- Ha, oui. Mon frère a toujours était très enthousiasmé par les premières neiges. Elles sont rares à Asgard. Lorsqu'il faisait assez froid pour qu'il neige, Mère devant trainer Loki à l'intérieur pour qu'il aille se coucher sinon, je suis sûr qu'il aurait dormit dans un nid de neige. Au moins à présent, nous savons pourquoi."

La peau bleue, Loki se roulait dans la neige comme un chiot dans l'herbe.

Thor sortit sur le balcon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il prit un peu de neige, en fit une boule qu'il lança sur la figure de son frère.

Loki le fixa une seconde, scandalisé, avant de prendre de la neige à son tour qu'il lança sur Thor.

Il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que les deux frères puis ennemis, puis à nouveau timidement frères se lancent dans une bataille de boules de neige épique qui gagna encore en proportion quand Loki utilisa ses pouvoirs élémentaires sur la neige pour la faire tomber plus drue, plus épaisse et plus vite.

Bientôt, il y eut une couche épaisse de presque un mètre sur le quartier alors qu'elle n'était que de deux ou trois centimètres sur le reste de la ville.

Finalement, Thor parvint à coincer Loki sous lui et à le chatouiller sauvagement.

Loki éclata de rire puis rendit les armes.

Assit à califourchon sur les hanches de son frère, Thor souriait comme un fou.

"- Vraiment ? Je suis le plus fort ?"

Loki lui attrapa une mèche sur laquelle il tira.

"- Tu es le plus fort. Mais tu es aussi le plus bête !"

"- Ca ce n'est pas grave, tu es là pour penser pour moi."

Loki renifla avec hauteur.

Il avait accepté de rejoindre Midgar sur la surveillance des Avengers pour éviter une punition brutale. En plus, il n'était pas lui-même lorsqu'il avait voulu prendre le contrôle de la terre. Donc se faire punir pour quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute lui avait paru manquer singulièrement de classe.

Mais la classe n'était pas ce qui marquait particulièrement Odin alors…

Thor finit par quitter les jambes de son frère puis lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le prince blond tira un peu trop fort. Loki se retrouva propulsé contre le large torse de son ainé. Il s'y bouina une seconde avant de le repousser gentiment.

Il avait encore parfois des bouffées de rage incohérente à l'encontre de son frère mais travaillait dessus.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé avec Thor sur terre, amer, emplis de colère et de jalousie, l'humain Stark l'avait regardé dans l'œil puis avait levé le nez vers le plafond.

"- JARVIS, booke moi le meilleur psy de New York pour Rodolphe."

Loki avait éructé de rage un moment (sans savoir ce qu'était un psy) mais simplement après la première séance, il s'était sentit déjà mieux. Avoir ENFIN quelqu'un qui l'écoutait sans le juger était… une bénédiction.

A présent, quand le jotun avait quelque chose à reprocher à son frère, il sortait de la pièce, l'écrivait sur un cahier, attendait le lendemain, se relisait et alors s'il estimait que son agacement n'était pas simplement une surréaction idiote, il allait en parler avec lui avec un référé. En général, Steve s'y collait. Le capitaine avait à la fois assez de calme pour ne pas s'agacer de leurs réactions souvent puériles, assez de charisme pour les forcer à lâcher les armes les rares fois où ils en arrivaient là et surtout suffisamment de tact pour ne JAMAIS répéter aux autres ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire.

Steve était donc au courant par le menu de plus de secrets les concernant que leurs parents eux-mêmes ! Mais, généreux et gentil comme il l'était, Steve ne disait rien à personne, même lorsque Tony menaçait de rétorsions contre lui s'il ne lâchait pas le morceau.

Vraiment, Loki aimait beaucoup le capitaine.

Thor n'avait pas lâché sa main. Un sourire aux lèvres, il le traina à l'intérieur du penthouse pour lui préparer le thé au fruit qu'il adorait.  
C'était sur ce genre de détails que Loki voyait qu'ils avaient évolué. Avant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Asgard, avant même le couronnement raté de Thor, jamais son frère n'aurait eu ce genre d'attention. Et même s'il l'avait eu, Loki en aurait été ulcéré pour une raison ou une autre.  
A présent, Loki prenait l'attention pour la marque d'affection qu'elle était et remerciait chaleureusement son frère pour l'avoir eu.

"- Loki ? Ça ne va pas ?"

Le jotun sursauta.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait attrapé son frère par la taille et l'avait installé sur ses genoux.

"- …. Désolé…"

Thor se laissa glisser sur le canapé près de son frère.

"- Tu avais l'air ailleurs."

Loki titilla une seconde l'idée de mentir mais son psy tentait de le débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude. Le prince devait reconnaître qu'il lui arrivait moins de bricole quand il ne mentait pas juste pour le fun. Lorsqu'il mentait à présent, c'était dans le cadre de mission du SHIELD avec son frère. Thor avait insisté pour qu'il participe. Ça aussi avait aidé à son rétablissement psychologique. A mesure qu'on lui faisait davantage confiance, il reprenait confiance en lui-même et donc en les autres. C'était un travail long mais qui progressait aussi.

"- Je me demandais ce qu'il faudrait pour amener Odin à venir voir un psy aussi."

Thor eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Ca mon frère, c'est une vue de l'esprit."

"- Et c'est bien dommage."

Thor l'attrapa par la nuque. Immédiatement, Loki fondit sous la caresse. Sans le vouloir, il se mit à ronronner.

Thor le fixa bizarrement avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent.

"- ….. Loki…. C'est quelle période sur Jotunheim en ce moment ?"

"- … Début de l'hiver ? Comme ic….. Ho non…"

"- Ho si…."

Loki grogna.

Ca expliquait sa fébrilité.

"- Un problème les frangins ?"

"- Ca pourrait ami Stark. Disons que pour les…. Combien Loki ?"

"- Un mois on va dire, histoire d'être tranquille." Soupira le jotun, lugubre.

"- Un mois donc, Loki ne pourra plus participer à aucune mission ni sortir de la tour sous aucun prétexte. Sauf destruction."

"- Heu…. Pourquoi ?"

Loki jeta un regard suppliant à son frère.

"- Les jotuns ont certains impératifs à respecter, ami Stark. Et Loki ne les a que trop longtemps négligés parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il le devait. Il va avoir besoin de grand calme et de solitude."

Tony fixa les deux dieux d'un air suspicieux.

"- Ok….."

Mais ça l'interpelait quand même.

####################################

"- FURY ! J'AVAIS INTERDIT DE FAIRE SORTIR LOKI DE LA TOUR !" Rugit Thor à deux centimètres du visage de l'humain.

Fury n'était pas connu pour avoir peur de grand-chose, mais là, tout de suite, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas avoir un problème de vidange intempestive de sa vessie.

Loki pouvait faire très peur quand il était en colère, mais Thor était purement terrifiant.

"- Du calme, Point Break. On va le retrouver ton schtroumpf."

Thor jeta un regard meurtrier à Stark.

"- J'espère, Ami Stark, qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez subir les conséquences.

"- On l'a trouvé. Concordance à 100% des flics l'ont trouvé dans central park. Ils demandent de l'aide d'ailleurs.

"- Sur écran."

Thor pâlit mortellement.

"- Par les couilles d'Odin. Loki, pas ENCORE !"

Et sans attendre, il ouvrit la fenêtre du bureau, fit tournoyer Mjolnir pour s'envoler vers le dit parc.

Les autres Avengers s'entassèrent le plus vite possible dans un quinjet pour le rejoindre.

Ils retrouvèrent Thor qui agrippait Loki à bras le corps pour tenter de l'éloigner des policiers, pas rassurés.

"- Ca va aller messieurs ?" S'enquit Steve.

"- Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas. On a juste un peu paniqué quand il sauté à la tête de nos chevaux." Rassura le sergent en tapotant l'encolure de sa monture qui suivait la scène avec un vif intérêt chevalin

"- LOKI ! CA SUFFIT !" Rugit Thor lorsque Loki se tortilla hors de ses bras, vif comme une anguille entre les mains de Maité sur un plateau télé.

Le sorcier retourna vers les chevaux en courant. Avant que l'un des autres Avengers ait pu l'arrêter, il s'était transformé en magnifique jument noire. Il sauta sans peine par-dessus Barton pour venir effleurer les naseaux de l'étalon du sergent des siens.

L'entier se redressa, visiblement trèèès intéressé.

"- RETENEZ VOTRE… Trop tard."

L'étalon avant arraché ses rênes des mains de son cavalier et courait à présent après Loki.

Thor grogna.

"- Pas un second Sleipnir… Norns pitié…"

Incrédule, Tony suivit des yeux, la jument qu'était Loki faire… Du plat à l'étalon de la police.

"- Thor… J'hallucine où bien…"

"- Non ami Stark. Loki à un intérêt malsain pour les chevaux. Alors quand il est en chaleur…."

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, Thor courut après les deux équidés.

Il parvint finalement à attraper Loki par le toupet et faire fuir l'étalon avant que le pire ne se produise.

"- Loki ça suffit !"

La jument se mit à hennir et protester sur tous les registres de la protestation véhémente quadrupède et équine.

"- Non Loki. Il est peut-être très mignon avec ses paturons à chaussette, mais il n'est pas pour toi … ET L'ETALON BAIE DE L'AUTRE COTE NON PLUS ! VOYONS ! REPRENDS-TOI !"

Loki hennit encore longuement avant de toiser son frère.

"- Si mon frère, tu es une magnifique jument, je t'assure. Mais tu mérites mieux que ces chevaux migdariens quand même !"

Puisque la raison ne semblait pas aider, autant tenter autre chose.

La jument paru réfléchir un peu.

"- C'est vrai que tu as une grosse croupe" Admit Thor lorsque Loki se tourna.

Il évita de justesse une ruade.

"- MUSCLEE ! Pas grasse voyons ! MUSCLEE !" Se rattrapa le prince aux branches. "Et tu sais très bien que tu as toujours eut des jambes divines. Je t'assure. Mais justement. Regarde, Sleipnir est exceptionnel parce que ces deux parents sont exceptionnels. Avec ces chevaux-là, tu n'aurais guère plus qu'un poney."

Loki hennit encore de plus en plus piteux et désespéré.

Thor lui caressa gentiment l'encolure.

"- Mais si mon frère, mais si… Mais pour l'instant, ceux-là ne sont pas une option…. Tu veux bien redevenir toi-même ?"

La jument secoua sa longue crinière noire.

Thor jura un peu.

"- Tu veux bien me conduire à la tour Stark alors ? Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose qui te conviendra mieux avec l'aide de JARVIS."

La jument présenta son flanc à son frère.

Thor bondit sur son dos d'un coup de rein.

Loki tourna la tête vers lui pour lui pincer le bout de la botte entre les dents.

"- C'est pas vrai Loki ! J'ai pas grossit !... J'ai pas grossit hein ?" s'enquit finalement Thor à la communauté ébahie. " Et ma cape ne me fait pas des grosses fesses !"

Tony, lui, était en train de lentement mourir de rire sur le sol.

#################################################

Fury baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café starbucks puis renifla le contenu sans rien y trouver de suspicieux.

Il se tourna vers Coulson qui faisait la même chose.

L'agent de niveau 7 haussa les épaules.

Non, il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait d'hallucinogène dans leur café mais allez savoir ! Ils avaient tellement plus bizarre… Comme la délicate jument noire, les antérieurs sur un énorme coussin et une couverture sur le dos qui était couché au milieu du salon de Stark et qui zappait des photos d'étalon avec son sabot avant droit sur un starkpad.

"- Veux-je savoir ce qui se passe ?"

Toujours occupé à pleurer de rire, Tony ne put répondre. Il repartit dans un fou-rire homérique jusqu'à ce que Steve lui balance un verre d'eau froide à la figure.

"- Ca suffit Tony ! Loki se cherche un étalon. Au sens propre. Ne me demandez pas, je ne sais pas !" Prévint Steve en levant les mains.

"- Donc le coup de fils paniqué que j'ai reçu de son psy…."

"- Ben… Loki a bien voulu participer à la séance avec Thor mais une jument ca articule pas tip-top." Expliqua Clint. "Et puis quand Thor expliqué que la jument était son frère, le psy a eu un peu de mal. Surtout quand elle… il… enfin Loki a commencé à venir le renifler "pour voir s'il était bon étalon".

"- … Thor, ça lui vient d'où cette fixette sur les chevaux d'ailleurs ?"

Le prince grimaça. Il était très occupé à natter la crinière de son frère. Elle était très longue, bouclait un peu et le prince blond avait manqué se casser la figure dessus déjà trois fois. Sans compter que Loki adorait qu'on lui natte la crinière et la queue.

"- Svadilfari a été le premier de Loki. Ca marque ces choses-là."

"- Ha…..Alors ça aurait été un castor…."

La jument jeta un regard noir à Stark.

Tony lui donna une carotte avant de lui gratouiller le chanfrein.

Le regard noir de l'équidé disparu rapidement, remplacé par une satisfaction béate évidente.

##########################################

"- THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR !"

Le dieu sortit en courant de la salle commune pour se ruer sur la terrasse.

Loki y passait la majorité de son temps à présent, souvent à regarder la ville d'en haut.  
Plus personne n'osait aller sur la terrasse.  
Non que le dieu sous forme équine soit agressif, juste que c'était flippant de le voir couché là, à regarder la vie de la ville en contrebas.

"- Que se passe-t-il ami Stark ?"

Tony tendit un doigt vers Loki qui était en train de manger les bégonias d'une jardinière.

"- Il faut bien que mon frère mange, ami Stark…"

"- Dois-je commander de l'avoine et du foin, monsieur Stark ?"

"- S'il te plait, JARVIS" Soupira Tony d'une voix lugubre. "Et un seau."

Voir Loki aller boire dans la baignoire était AUSSI flippant.

#########################################

"- THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR !"

Le dieu sortit en courant de la salle commune pour se ruer sur la terrasse.

A présent que Loki avait de quoi manger, les autres avaient progressivement reprit possession de la terrasse. Loki n'était pas pénible sous cette forme même s'il s'ennuyait puisque personne ne voulait le laisser sortir.

"- Que se passe-t-il ami Stark ?"

Tony tendit un doigt vers le tas de crottin tout chaud juste devant la porte fenêtre.

"- Il faut bien que mon frère évacue ce qu'il a mangé, ami Stark…."

"- Dois-je commander une pelle à crottin et de la litière pour chevaux, monsieur Stark ?

"- S'il te plait, JARVIS" Soupira Tony d'une voix lugubre. "Et une brouette."

###########################################

"- THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR !"

Le dieu sortit en courant de la salle commune pour se ruer sur la terrasse.

Maintenant que Thor avait ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper de son frère et qu'il lui avait installé un petit appentis avec de la litière, la terrasse n'était plus une zone de guerre.

"- Que se passe-t-il ami Stark ?"

Tony tendit un doigt vers Loki qui se frottait au montant de la fenêtre pour y laisser plein de poils.

"- C'est l'hiver. Il faut bien que mon frère se débarrasse du poil mort de sa mue, ami Stark…."

"- Dois-je commander un nécessaire de pansage pour chevaux, monsieur Stark ?

"- S'il te plait, JARVIS" Soupira Tony d'une voix lugubre. "Et un cure-pied."

"- Te faire tourner en bourrique, pour un canasson, c'est rosse." Persifla Clint avec un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire.

###########################################

"- Qu'est-ce que trafique Coulson ?"

"- Il tente de négocier." Souffla Clint à Tony qui se sifflait gentiment un verre de vodka.

"- Avec Loki ? Négocier avec Loki c'est comme tenter de négocier avec un volcan en éruption. Même si tu sais courir très vite, t'as plus de chance de te faire griller le cul que d'arriver à le faire changer de direction."

Clint renifla avec amusement.

"- Je comprends votre point de vue, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette peau de cheval encore longtemps !"

Près de son frère, Thor faisait la traduction simultanée ce qui permettait à la discussion de ne pas perdre de temps.

"- Que vous aimiez les chevaux n'est pas la question. Sur terre c'est de la zoophilie et la zoophilie est interdite. Et que vous soyez actuellement un cheval n'est pas une excuse !"

Même l'agent commençait à s'agacer un brin.

"- Ecoutez Loki. Je comprends votre point de vue, je le répète. Mais pour une fois, vous ne voudriez pas produire un rejeton à l'intelligence supérieure plutôt que du muscle ? Je conçois qu'à Asgard, l'intelligence soit une vue de l'esprit mais pensez aux bénéfices à long terme. Vous préférez avoir quoi ? Parlons crument, un Thor ou un Stark ? Et ce n'est pas en vous accouplant avec Idéal du Gazeau que vous allez avoir un prix Nobel !

La jument parut réfléchir un long moment pendant que Thor boudait. Il n'était pas idiot à ce point ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si comparé à son frère un individu lambda passait pour plus idiot qu'un lampadaire.

La jument soupira longuement avant de reprendre forme humanoïde.

"- Votre argument est tout à fait valide, agent Coulson. Vous avez raison. Pour une fois, je vais faire un bébé pour moi et non pour le géniteur."

L'agent soupira de soulagement.  
Bon, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

"- Qui avez-vous à me proposer ?"

"- Vous… proposer ?"

"- Et bien oui, je ne vais quand même pas passer des jours à faire le tour de tous les esprits remarquables de votre planète quand même. J'ai autre chose à faire. Allez donc me faire mon marché. Mortel. Je suis sûr que vous saurez mieux que moi quel humain à des gènes remarquables."

Et Loki congédia l'agent d'un geste de la main.

##########################################

"- Je crois que je préfère encore les chevaux, mon frère." Grimaçait Thor en étudiant par-dessus l'épaule de Loki les dossiers qu'avait fait passer le SHIELD.

"- Que reproches-tu à ces humains mon frère ?"

"- Ils sont vieux !"

"- Je n'en veux qu'à leur semence mon frère, c'est à ça que servent les sacs en papier. A leur mettre sur la tête."

"- Lokiiiii !"

Le dieu des mensonges parvenait étrangement facilement à se contrôler tant qu'il restait concentré sur son objectif du moment.

Tony s'approcha des deux dieux.

Il attrapa les dossiers pour les passer en revue.

"- Wahou… T'es pas gâté, Loki… HAMMER ? ILS ONT FOUTU HAMMER ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Et je suis où moi ? Je suis pas dans la liste ? Loki, rassure moi, c'est qu'une liste préparatoire hein ?"

"- Le fils de Coul a assuré que cette liste était celle des éléments les plus intelligents de la planète."

Tony paru plus scandalisé encore.

"- JE suis un génie, Thor ! BRUCE est un génie ! Et on n'est même pas dans cette liste ! Hammer est con comme un placard et il est dedans ? C'est une vaste fumisterie !"

Le regard de Loki s'étrécie.

"- Vous êtes à ce point intelligent, Stark ?"

"- Hé ! Playboy, millionnaire, philanthrope, génie….J'ai fabriqué un ark miniature avec des rebus et un tournevis au fin fond d'une grotte afghane pendant qu'on me torturait…Tout ça… et… Ne me regarde pas comme ça Rodolphe…"

"- C'est vous qui venez de vous proposer, Stark."

"- Non… Non non non… nonononononnnn ! J'ai juste dit que c'était pas normal que je sois pas dans la liste des vingt types les plus intelligents de la planète ! Je devrais même être en tête ou quasi !"

"- Vous voyez, vous insistez."

"- Je suis pas un cheval !"

"- Et tu te targues toujours d'être monté comme un étalon."

"- Clint !"

L'archer ricana sans pitié.

De plus en plus intéressé, Loki s'était presque collé à Tony.

Trop heureux que son frère ai laissé tomber ses velléités chevalines, Thor ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de finalement charger Tony sur son épaule et de disparaître avec lui.

Cela calma immédiatement Clint.

"- Il ne va pas lui faire de mal hein ?"

"- Meuh non, ami Barton. Mon frère ne fait jamais de mal à ses partenaires quand il est dessous."

"- …. Et quand il est dessus ?"

"- Ca dépends."

"- ….. Comment sais-tu."

"- Ce genre de chose ne se discute pas, ami Barton."

L'archer se mordit la langue.

"- Je vois…."

Thor rougit un peu.

#######################################

"- OU EST STARK ? CA FAIT TROIS HEURES QUE J'ESSAIE DE LE JOINDRE !"

Un silence de mort accompagna l'éclat de Fury qui venait de débarquer avec la délicatesse d'une hippopotame danseuse en tutu qui saute sur un crocodile.

"- Et bien… comment vous dire…." Steve jeta un regard mal à l'aise à Thor.

Le visage de pierre, le prince jeta un regard dur au Directeur du SHIELD

"- Il est… occupé."

"- Et peut-on savoir à quoi ?"

"- Il négocie."

"- Et il négocie quoi ?"

"- Avec mon frère."

"- … Dois-je m'inquiéter ?"

"- Et bien…"

"- Vous avez une quinzaine d'année avant de vous inquiéter, Directeur Fury" Ronronna doucement un femme plantureuse absolument stupéfiante a la longue crinière brune.

"- Loki !"

"- Couché Thor !"

Un nouveau silence pesant traversa le penthouse.

"- ….. Loki ? C'est LOKI cette bombe ?" Finit par éclater Barton. "Bordel de merde !"

"- CLINT !" Protesta le dieu des mensonges. "Ton vocabulaire."

Thor grogna.

"- Tes négociations avec Stark ont portées leurs fruits je vois ?"

"- Ho oui ! Dans tous les sens du terme."

Le dieu du tonnerre soupira pendant que Fury bramait encore comme un âne.

"- QUE QUELQU'UN M'EXPLIQUE !"

"- Stark et moi avons négociés un projet à la satisfaction des deux partis avant de sceller l'affaire, c'est tout." Sourit Loki.

La température dans la pièce sembla monter de plusieurs degrés sous ce sourire charmeur.

Loki portait juste un jeans et une chemise largement ouverte. Le tout ne laissait que peu de marge à l'imagination de ses formes.

"- Loki…." Le ton de Thor était celui d'une souffrance morale profonde.

Tony finit par se pointer a son tour, visiblement très satisfait de lui.

"- Alors nous sommes d'accord, Loki ?"

"- Bien sur, Anthony Stark. La fille pour vous, le garçon pour moi."

Thor se tapa la tête sur la table basse.

"- Lokiiiii !"

"- Et bien quoi, Thor ? Stark a accepté de jouer les étalons en échange d'une petite rétribution. Porter un seul petit ou deux, c'est pareil pour moi. Tu voudras bien prévenir Odin que la fille d'Anthony Stark sera princesse d'Asgard d'ailleurs."

Le prince ainé soupira encore.

Des jumeaux.  
Loki avait négocié des jumeaux.  
Un pour chacun.  
Puis soudain, il éclata de rire.

Si Loki n'avait pas réussi à prendre le contrôle de Midgar, sa fille et celle de Stark y parviendrait certainement sans peine.  
Rien que pour ça, le prince blond comptait bien rester sur terre le temps de voir la petite fille grandir et prendre en mains les industries Stark.

Loki finirait bien par prendre le contrôle des neufs royaumes. En utilisant les fruits de ses entrailles.

Le sourire de Thor se fit plus large encore.

"- Loki. A tes prochaines chaleurs, il faudra que nous négocions tous les deux."

Le brun ne put retenir son sourire

"- Mais bien sur mon frère. Je suis toujours ouvert. A toutes négociations en tout cas. Surtout quand il s'agit des services de bons étalons."

~fin~


End file.
